Good Girl
by Lilymaid620
Summary: Everyone knows Elaine is a good girl. She's a straight-A student and she's always studying so she can't be getting in trouble. But when she's supposedly studying, she's really sneaking around with her secret boyfriend. Ban is a bad boy and a player. Could he be rubbing off on this good girl? Highschool AU Oneshot based on the 5SOS song Good Girls.


**Good Girl**

It was that time again at Liones Academy. Time for the dreaded M word. MIDTERMS!

"WAH! It can't be midterms already! The school year just started," Diane, a tall brunette, complained to her friends as they walked down the hall at the end of the school day. Elizabeth patted her back sympathetically.

"I know, it certainly does feel that way. But I'm sure you'll be fine Diane!" Diane groaned loudly.

"NO! I'm so lost in Algebra!"

"Yeah, because you keep staring Meliodas instead of actually paying attention," Jericho said. Diane blushed but didn't deny it.

"ELIZABETH! You have to tutor me in MATH!" She whined, hugging Elizabeth. "If you don't there's no way I'll pass!" Elizabeth smiled and reassured her friend that she would tutor her. Jericho rolled her eyes at her friends. Merlin, Margaret, and Veronica laughed. "You're the best Elizabeth! But what about Gym! I have a skills test in volleyball and last week I hit Mr. Hendrickson in the head with the ball!" Everyone turned to stare at Veronica, who was Captain of basically every single sports team. Veronica sighed and nodded.

"I'll practice with you." Diane glomped her and nearly knocked poor Veronica over.

"THANK YOU! YOU'RE THE BEST VERONICA!" Veronica was turning blue from the sheer strength of Diane's hug.

"Careful Diane! You might crush Veronica if you keep squeezing her like that!" Diane quickly jumped away from Veronica, who immediately started gasping for air again.

"I'm so sorry Veronica! I don't know my own strength!" Veronica nodded and patted Diane's arm to assure her it was alright. Elizabeth decided to change the subject.

"We should all get together and have a big study group." Her friends all thought this was a great idea, especially Diane. "We should do that at our house," Elizabeth said looking over at her two sisters, Margaret and Veronica. "I'm sure Father wouldn't mind." They agreed with her and the friends began discussing the best day to get together when Diane saw their friend Elaine.

"ELAINE!" She called out, waving to the small blonde. Elaine came over to her friends with a big smile. "We're going to the Boar Hat to figure out a time for us to have a get-together to study for midterms. Wanna come?" Elaine shook her head.

"I can't today. I'm going to the Library to study for the midterm in AP French."

"I thought you were fluent in French?" Merlin said.

"I am," Elaine replied. "But I have to make sure I remember all the cultural stuff and don't even get me started on the grammar." Her friends cringed.

"Okay, Good Luck!" the friends said as the petite girl scurried off to the Library.

"Is it just me or has she been spending more and more time studying in the Library lately?" Jericho said.

"Well she is a straight-A student, " Elizabeth said.

"King told me that their Dad has been saving for Harvard since she brought home her first report card," added Diane.

"She really is such a good girl," Margaret said, her friends all nodded their agreement.

* * *

The Library was silent short for the sounds of typing and the gentle turning of book pages. Since it was after school hours, it was very crowded. Elaine was alone in the stacks, tracing her finger across the French titles. Suddenly she felt hands on her waist as she was turned and pressed up against the shelves. She looked up to meet glinting red eyes and a wicked smirk.

"Miss me?" Ban pressed his large, muscular body up against her tiny, soft one. She was completely trapped by his legs and arm, as he used the other to lean up against the bookshelf, towering over Elaine. She smiled up at him and wrapped her arms around his waist (the only place she could reach).

"Always."

"Good Girl," Ban said, lowering his mouth to hers. Elaine knew full well that anyone could decide to look in the French section and catch them, but she didn't care. In fact, there was a thrill to the idea of someone catching the two of them together, making out in the school library. It gave her the motivation to suck Ban's tongue into her mouth and stroke it with her own. Ban groaned quietly. Elaine smiled internally. She knew he loved it when she got like this, his little good girl being bad for him. He broke away for air. She inadvertently let out a disappointed whine.

"I know, but I needed to breathe," He leaned closer to whisper in her ear. "Besides, if we didn't stop soon I wouldn't be able to hold myself back. Much more of that and I'd have to take right here against the books. And we both know you wouldn't be quiet enough for us to not get caught."

"BAN!" Elaine flushed a deep red. Ban smirked at her. She knew he was somewhat kidding, they certainly hadn't taken THAT step yet, Elaine wasn't ready yet. Ban was being patient and waiting for her to make the first move. Right now he laughed at her embarrassment.

"No need to be embarrassed Baby, I don't mind a loud girl. Besides, that shade of red looks good on you. You're cute when you're embarrassed though," He said, kissing the top of her hair. Elaine was still very flushed, making Ban smile more. "Anyway, still want me to come over tonight and pick you up?"

"Please! It's getting unbearable lately." Ban wrapped his tiny girlfriend up in his arms. They had begun dating a month ago, but already Elaine found herself relying on Ban and seeking solace with him.

It had all started when she'd gotten stuck at school one night when her brother had forgotten to pick her up when she stayed late to tutor. Ban had been leaving and, recognizing his friend's blonde little sister, offered to drive her home. She'd vented to him about King ignoring her and forgetting her so much lately on the 15-minute drive, finding Ban to be very easy to talk to and a good listener. When they got to her house she found that her parents and brother were all away. Ban had noticed her reluctance to go to the empty house and asked her to go for a drive with him. She'd immediately accepted. 20 minutes later, Elaine found herself sitting with Ban on a blanket in the back of his pick-up trunk, paging through his ale collection book and splitting a 6 pack of root beer. She confessed all the secret feelings she'd keep hidden and bottled up for so long. About how lonely she felt in her own family ever since King began ignoring her. About how stressed and overwhelmed she felt trying to be the perfect student and daughter. How it felt like it was never enough for her mother and father. How she felt like no one in her family saw her. How maybe it would be better if she just disappeared.

Ban hadn't taken well to that. He'd put his hands on her shoulders and made her look him in the eyes. He told her that nothing would be better if she was gone. That even if she felt alone she wasn't. He'd promised that even if she felt like no one if her family saw her, he would always see her. That he would always be there for her. That she would never be alone if he had anything to do with it. Then he hugged her and gently kissed the top of her head. Elaine had felt the tears run down her face, soaking his white school shirt. This had been the first time in a long time she hadn't felt alone. When her sobs had subsided she'd pulled away to look at him.

There was a gentleness she'd never seen in his ruby eyes. His face was tender, concerned. She'd always thought he was insanely hot, ever since her brother had first started hanging out with him. But now, there was something about Ban that was pulling her in. She wanted to get to know him better. She wanted to spend as much time with him as possible. He was so kind, and warm, and caring. Elaine leaned in and kissed him, her first kiss. Ban had immediately responded with surprising gentleness considering his rather… whorish history with girls. Ban was a bad boy. A player. And here he was, being so sensitive and sweet. Treating her like she was precious. Holding her as gently as if she was made of porcelain.

After they kissed Ban had confessed that he had wanted to do that for a long time. That he had really liked her for a long time but hadn't acted on it because he knew she was too good for him. Elaine had called him ridiculous and kissed him again. This kiss was different from the first one. This kiss had been much more passionate, she was having a hard time keeping her mouth closed. Maybe that was how kissing worked, but she didn't want to stop. She couldn't stop. She was trying to show him how much she wanted him. That she wasn't too good for him. This was all so new to her. But she knew. She knew she wanted Ban. Her eyes were open and she saw how amazing he was. How good he was. And kissing him was amazing. He took her breath away, figuratively and literally. When they pulled away, she was gasping for air.

That night had been the start of everything. They wanted to figure out where this was going without the pressure of the judgment that they knew they would get from everyone, especially King. So they began hanging out in secret. It hadn't taken more than a week for them to decide that they were in a relationship. Ban still hadn't wanted to make their relationship public, not wanting people to judge his girl. He knew what his reputation was and he wasn't going to let that affect the first girl he was serious about. Elaine was understanding, also she found hiding their secret relationship thrilling. She was always willing to plan covert rendezvous at school and sneak out to meet up with him and tour the backroads of the town in his truck. And she had never been happier.

Ban and Elaine hung out for a little bit more in the library. They chatted and kissed some more. Elaine also helped Ban with some of his homework, he always loved getting her help with his assignments. Ban was convinced she was some sort of genius magician. Ban gave her ride home, he had been doing that a lot lately since King was still constantly forgetting his sister and her parents were convinced King was driving her home. He parked in front of her house and she leaned over to hug him.

"Promise you'll come get me tonight?" she said into his chest. Ban gently kissed the top of her head.

"I'll be here at 6:45," he promised. She gave him a bright smile and a quick kiss on the lips, before clambering out of the truck.

* * *

It was 6:45 and Elaine was ready for her nightly ritual of sneaking out. She'd been doing it for a month and no one had noticed. When her parents were home they always thought she was studying in her room and didn't disturb her. And King didn't pay attention to his sister anyways. Elaine was out of her uniform and in a cute white dress with a pink belt. She was also wearing pink leggings, her jean jacket, and her gray canvas high-tops. She slipped her phone and wallet into her pockets. Elaine pushed up the window and eased herself out onto the roof. There was a large tree just outside her window. She was an expert climber and got down the tree with the ease of a squirrel.

A short walk down the block later and Elaine was in her favorite place, the passenger seat of Ban's truck. Ban had his phone plugged in and playing the playlist he'd made for her, a combination of his favorite songs and her favorite songs. Elaine couldn't relax anywhere else like she could when she was with Ban, singing along to the music coming through the speakers with him. She and Ban finished a rap battle song from their favorite musical and he turned down the radio.

"So how're things at home going?" he asked. He did this once or twice a week, let her vent her frustrations about her shitty home life. He knew if he didn't ask, she'd just bottle it all up again and probably have another breakdown. He couldn't let that happen. He wanted to help her deal with her pain. Elaine sighed.

"Dad's talking about Harvard again." Ban groaned. He knew full well where this was going, and it wasn't good. Her dad was obsessed with Harvard. "He's leaving brochures everywhere and he slipped another application under my door again."

"Not again! Your dad is like a broken record."

"EXACTLY! He's never home and when he is it's always 'Harvard this' and 'Harvard that'. It's like he's a recruiter or something. He's insane!" Ban rubbed the back of her hand, holding it in his lap.

"I know Sweetie."

"And he doesn't even ask me if I want to go to Harvard! I don't want to go to Harvard! I don't even want to be a lawyer!" Ban nodded sympathetically. "I hate Law! I want to travel, see the world, and help people and write!"

"Exactly, you want to be a travel writer and join the Peace Corps," Ban said. He remembered her discussing this with him. He'd always liked that she was so smart and wanted to help people and explore. He thought that was beyond amazing.

"THANK YOU! At least someone listens to what I want to do with my life. I've tried to tell Dad a million times but he never listens and just brushes it off, saying 'it's just a phase'. It's not a phase! Me wanting to grow up to be a fairy was a phase! This is what I want to do with my life!" Ban kissed her hand.

"You will. You're gonna save the world and write bestsellers all about your adventures." Ban was convinced that she could do anything.

"What about my dad?"

"He'll have to get used to it. If he doesn't like it then screw him! It's your life, you should do what you want with it."

"Thank you!" Elaine gave him the brightest smile. Ban pulled over into a field. Elaine grabbed a large blanket and some pillows from the back, while Ban grabbed a small cooler bag from the back. They went around back and Ban put the cooler, pillows, and blankets in the bed. Then he lifted Elaine up and gently placed her in as well before climbing in himself. Elaine spread the blanket on the floor of the truck bed and arranged the pillows as well. Ban laid down and pulled Elaine into his side, she happily snuggled into him and laid her head on his chest. She loved this, cuddling up to him and looking at the stars with him. This was how they would usually spend their evenings together, laying in the back of his truck, sharing whatever soda he had in the cooler bag, stargazing. She loved astronomy and mythology and would point out the constellations to him, telling him the stories behind the names. Or Ban would make up stories about the fake ones he came up with. Her favorite had been "Ban the Immortal Bandit who wasn't so badass he killed a demon and ran away with the cute, fairy guardian of the Fountain of Youth who btw was named Elaine." She loved the adventures he made up for them. She snuggled into him more, wrapping her arms around him.

"Hey Ban," she said.

"Mmhm?"

"I love this." He pulled her further up to him and kissed her head.

"I love you too." Elaine sat bolt upright. "I mean THIS! I love THIS too!" Ban exclaimed sitting up, trying to backtrack.

"You love me!" Elaine exclaimed happily.

"No, I don't!" Her face fell.

"Oh. Okay." She looked sad.

"I mean, I might!" Ban hurriedly said, trying to fix it.

"Might?" Ban sighed.

"I do, okay!"

"Do what?"

"Love you!" he exclaimed. Ban took a deep breath and looked her straight in the eyes, "I love you, Elaine." She squealed and threw her arms around him, knocking him flat on his back.

"I love you too Ban!" she said happily. She leaned up and kissed him. It quickly became very heated making out, Ban sucking her little pink tongue into his mouth. She fisted her hands into his silvery-blue hair as he stroked his hands up and down her sides. Ban made a bold decision and gave her cute, little ass a quick squeeze. Elaine squealed in surprise and pulled back, flushing a dark crimson. Ban smiled and kissed the tip of her nose, his hands back on her waist.

"Sorry Sweetie, couldn't help myself."

"I-i-it's okay!" She stammered. Elaine laid her head back on his chest and sighed happily, listening to the quick drumming of his heart. "Does this mean we're going to tell everyone now?" Ban shifted a bit underneath her and she looked up at him.

"I don't know. I don't want people talking about you behind your back just cause you're with me."

"Let them talk. I don't care, I love you and I want to tell everyone." Ban rubbed her arms.

"I guess so, but I kinda like having you be my secret. And you're such a goody-two-shoes I don't want people thinking I'm corrupting you or something." He kissed her head. "You're my good girl."

"Ban, everyone already knows I'm a good girl. Besides," she flashed him a wicked grin, leaning in close to whisper in his ear. "Good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught."


End file.
